MAC
Introduction MAC is an alliance formed with the hopes that nations who are in need of economic growth, can come to in order to get the hopes that they need. MAC will place the members of the alliance first before they place MAC is a member of Custodia Celeris, which means that BAPS is the protectors. Any attack on MAC is an attack on BAPS. MAC Charter Preamble The people of The MAC alliance do hereby swear to uphold the membership bi-laws and establish a safe and secure environment for all people. Establishing a safe haven, providing economic and military aid, and building characteristics is The MAC Alliance's mission. We are strength, we are MAC. Article 1: Membership Applications For one nation to become a full member of The MAC Alliance they must pass a written test or be pardoned by the Emperor or Regent. The application process is simple for applicants. Applicants must not be on any Perma-ZI, Eternal ZI or ZI list to apply for membership. They must also not be active in any wars. An applicant will create a new thread in the designated place on the Off-Site Forums, containing the required material and the MAC Oath. The MAC Oath I {RULERNAME} of {NATIONNAME} do hereby swear to uphold the bi-laws and uphold the Charter of MAC. I agree that I will not question orders from my superiors and that I will do what is asked of me, or I agree to the punishment defined by The Emperor of MAC. While a member of MAC, I will not be a member of any other alliance and I swear to hold true to my word for the gain of others and myself. I will help those in need and I will be faithful to the alliance and allies. We are one, we are strong. The MAC Applicant Interview Applicants will be moved into phase 2 of the application phrase once they have completed the thread and have sworn the MAC Oath. Phase 2 is the interview phrase, MAC government and members are allowed to ask one question, at a time, until it is deemed by the Secretary of Internal Affairs, Regent, or Emperor that the applicant is a good fit for MAC. The MAC Academy The MAC Academy is a place where new players, and old, can take courses to refresh and learn how to play CyberNations.net to the fullest extent possible. It is required for all nations under 4k Nation Strength, however exceptions may be made for certain reasons. Article 2: Membership Body Membership Conduct a. Members will not behave in a manner that may reflect back on MAC. a1. This includes on IRC(Internet-Relay-Chat), Forums, and other means of communications. b. Members will not disrespect members of foreign alliances, no matter race, nation characteristics and other characteristics of that person. c. Members will encourage other members and foreign members in positive manners. d. When a member is instructed to do something the member will comply. General Membership a. Members will have Ten (10) days to set their Team Color to Purple, and wear the colors with pride. b. Members will not declare war on another alliance. c. Members will not use first-strike nuclear weapons, however, members may develop nuclear warheads and are highly encouraged to develop them. d. Members are entitled to share their side of the story when they are accused or prosecuted by other members or Government. e. Members will respect the Government of Any Alliance as well as MAC's Government. Founding Members A founding member of MAC is defined as member who join MAC within 45 days of formation. Founders will be looked upon, further down the road, for their suggestions if MAC has a crisis. Founders are normal members with special recognition. Article 3: Government Government Structure MAC will be composed an ran by the following Government Structure; ''- Emperor'' The Emperor has the power to declare war, sign treaties, cancel treaties and create and remove any office in the alliance. The Emperor oversees the general running of MAC as well. ''- Regent'' The Regent is second in command to the Emperor, he has to power to temporary remove a government member from office if there is a just cause. The Regent will assume all responsibilities of The Emperor if The Emperor has had an unforeseen or untold absence. ''- Secretary'' The Secretary is in charge of the department they have been assigned, there can be multiple Secretaries for each office, however there will be a Head Secretary. The Secretaries have control of the section of MAC. ''- Deputy Secretary'' Deputy Secretaries will be assigned by the Secretary of a department. Deputies will do as they are told by the Secretary of the Department they reside in. Removal of an Government Member All government members may be removed from office by government vote(must have at least 70% of government). And a Popular Member Vote with a percentage of 75. The Emperor reserves the right to remove any member of Government and replace their office, or to keep it vacant. In the event that the Emperor chooses to leave the office vacant the remaining Government will spread the duties across themselves. Trials of Members If a member of MAC, can provide proper evidence that a member of the alliance has committed a crime against MAC then the accused member will be placed on Probational Membership. While on Probational Membership, a member will remain in War Mode, will not change their Alliance Affiliation, and will be limited to the Rights, until the Trial is over with. The accused will have a fair chance to present their side of the story and provide applicable proof that they are innocent. When the member has told their side of the story then the Government will take a vote, a majority vote will rule(70%). In cases where the Defendant is unavailable or is away for a long period of time, when stated and started, before the trial, the Defendant will be given time to produce the evidence clearing his/her name. Ruling of Government All rulings of the Government are final. A nation is allowed one(1) appeal after 7 days of the last verdict. When the outcome of the appeal is complete, the decision is final and will not be changed, until the sentence is complete. Government Absences If a member of the government is absent for 7 days, the deputy is the assume the responsibilities. If the Emperor is found to be missing then the Regent will assume the command of MAC for 7 further days, if the Emperor does not show up then The Regent is to Assume that the unspeakable happened and will declare himself Emperor according to the this clause of the charter. Article 4: Amendments Amendment Process Any member of MAC may suggest an amendment, it will then go under a committee for review, then it shall be passed on the The Emperor who may place it into immediate effect, delayed effect, veto the amendment, or pass it back for further review. Signed King601 of Kaptoye, MAC Emperor